Inline skates have substantially replaced the box configuration of skate wheels on what were previously known as “roller skates.” Although the skates allow an experienced user to efficiently roll across a paved surface such as a sidewalk or a street, novices, especially children, are susceptible to falling because of the ease with which the wheels roll. For most purposes, the skates are needed to roll only in the forward direction and only experienced skaters have a need for skates with wheels, which roll rearwardly. Nonetheless, the wheels of inline skates are adapted for either forward or rearward movement. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a kit for modifying an existing inline skate to enable the skate to roll in the forward direction only.